Code Savior
by Nicdragon8
Summary: A world in peril, a world of death, a world of blood. With humanity facing near extinction by monstrous horrors and by Remnants that are influence by their thirst for blood. Humanity has no hope for survival in a ruin world they call home. For this world to be saved they will need a savior, luckily for them his schedule wide open.


I don't own the Persona Series or Code Vein just the plot.

**Duty Calls**

Everyday was the same for Minato Arisato.

Everyday since his sacrifice has been nothing more than constant pain from the beast known as Erebus the living embodiment of humanities desire for death and the reason for his sacrifice.

But he didn't care, for all the pain he took he knew that as long as he stood humanity would live, but most of all his friends would live and to him that was all that matters.

Friends.

The word was known to all but to Minato it was so foreign that he couldn't grasp what it meant.

Ever since the battle between Death and his mechanical friend Aigis, Minato had been alone. Scared by the battle that took place on that bridge where Death claimed his parents and was soon bounded to his soul by the mechanical maiden.

Since then Minato Arisato had lived his life in loneliness. No one would approach him, friendships were never made due to his silent nature, dreams that could've been pursued never came to him.

These were the constants in his life that lasted for years until he returned home.

When he returned, he thought that things would just be the same, but fate decided to show mercy for the boy by giving him a reason to live. And that came in the form of S.E.E.S.

The first one he met was Yukari Takeba. A girl with a strong sense of personal strength and independence. Their meeting was… a bit strange so to say as the moment she saw him her hand began hovering over the silver gun she had.

If it was anyone else, they would think that she was about to shoot them, but Minato didn't care he just stood in his spot and look at her blankly.

Since their meeting, the two of them grew close to one another that in the matter of the first few weeks they began to start calling each other by their first names. But that must've been due to the fact that he saved her life from a multi-arm sword wielding shadow one night and the next week when he woke up in the hospital, she told him her own personal problems.

Next would be someone that can consider his best friend, Junpei Iori. Junpei…was the more immature one in his group of friends. Always telling jokes no one laughs at, a bit perverted, tries hitting on every girl he can and utterly failing every time especially in operation Babe Hunt.

Minato still didn't know why he agreed to join him in that because in the end him, Junpei, and even Akihiko failed to get one girl in that.

But despite all his flaws, his upbeat attitude helps everyone at times where they needed a smile. He was the clown of the group after all.

Then there was his seniors Akihiko and Mitsuru and later Shinjiro.

Mitsuru Kirijo, a year older than him, she was intelligent, wise at times, calm, collected, mature and beautiful.

When Minato met her, she has shown herself to someone of a strict nature who bears too much responsibility on her shoulders despite being so young. She always made sure everyone did their best and everyone did. She was cold to everyone but that was only because she cares about everyone around her.

As the saying goes 'People who have cold hands, tend to have a warm heart.' And that warmness of her showed the more time she spent with Minato.

Next was Akihiko Sanada, the fighter. He was captain of the boxing team, popular with the girls though he never really cared for them. All he cared about was the fight ahead, always eager to use his fist against the monsters that were face against those that dwell inside the dark tower. But he always look out for his fellow man no matter what.

As for Shinjiro, he was a man with his own personal demons that he felt like he needed to deal with on his own. He used to be a part of S.E.E.S. until he left after he took an innocent life one night by accident. Since then he distances himself from everyone that knew even Akihiko who was like a brother to him. Eventually he came back, but only due to his personal obligation to protect our youngest member, Ken Amada.

Amada, a boy who lost his mother two years prior to Minato's return, since his mother's death he has been alone, no other family of his would take him in, so he spent his time only focusing on his studies. But later he would befriend a dog name Koromaru.

Koromaru, you would never find a dog more loyal than him. After the death of his owner, he protected his home from all that dare set foot on it. This was demonstrated when a large shadow attack and Koromaru fought in a futile battle to protect his home.

Next was Fuuka Yamagishi, the shy support of the team. She didn't have many friends until she became a part of S.E.E.S., she was always a good girl that everyone came to care about. Combat was never her strong so she made up for it with support abilities that greatly helped everyone in the halls of Tartarus.

And last was Aigis the mechanical maiden of the team, and the reason why Death was sealed inside of him. At first she saw herself as nothing more than a machine built only to follow orders, but as time went on with her time in S.E.E.S. she became more human and a great friend though it was still creepy on how she always broke into his room every night while he slept.

Together they formed the known as Special Extracurricular Execution Squad, or S.E.E.S. for short.

An odd band of brothers and sisters, different they all were in both personality and ideals, but we were tough and loyal to each other.

And in time these very people became the world for him.

Minato's attention soon returns to Erebus as he felt another blow on him.

This should've hurt since the attack came from a building size monster, but Minato has become numb to the pain.

After what felt like days, months, or even years, Minato had grown accustom to the pain Erebus dealt to the point that it was nothing more but a minor annoyance.

So while Erebus attack him, Minato allowed his mind to drift into his subconscious.

In his subconscious is where he spent his days as Erebus attack him.

It was here that he converses with his Personas whether they be mythical or historical figures they were good company for him.

When he interacted with the heroes of legend, they told him stories of their valor and courage with the occasional request for a spar.

With the great military commanders of fallen empires and kingdoms he played a round of chess with them. To them chess was a way to keep their strategic minds sharp for an upcoming battle.

Play with the more childlike Personas like Jack Frost or his brother Pyro Jack. Maybe even play house with Alice.

With the demons which there were many they tried to get Minato to join them in their…activities like destroying things just for laughs, murder people to get the rush of the kill, or partake in the sexual activities of the demonic female Personas like Lilith and Succubus who offered their bodies to Minato on multiple occasions to help relieve him of his burden.

These were all things that Minato refused especially the last one.

When he entered his subconscious, he found something that took him by surprise.

In his subconscious he found himself not in the usual setting of his home Port Island, but instead found himself on a piece of stone road. Everything else around him was a purely blank white space with only him, the road, the lamppost, and the girl in front of him.

The girl before him looked to be around his age, she had dark skin, long silver hair that reach her waist, red eyes. The girl wasn't that tall probably at the height of Fuuka, she wore nothing but a rag cloak that covered her body with her bare feet showing beneath.

She was cute to say at least with her red eyes that seem to glow.

"Can I help you?" Minato asks.

The girl look at him curiously before forming a small smile on her lips.

"I…think you can." She said in a soft voice.

The girl introduce herself as Cruz Silva, a fitting name for someone like her and she told him why she was here.

For the next few hours the two converses with one another.

Everything they talked about were mundane things like school or what their favorite food was.

But as time pass the two started opening up more about them, first Cruz told Minato everything about her world and what has become of it since powerful monsters that were dub as Horrors came and started killing everyone.

Minato heard everything with his utmost attention, these Horrors almost sounded like Shadows except shadows are born from the repress thoughts of humanity, but the way Cruz describe these Horrors they sounded worse and humanity was completely helpless against them.

Later came the part where humanity created a virus that basically turn everyone into vampires except the only thing, they got from that is that they are immortal, thirst for blood, and receive superhuman capabilities and powers. With this Revenants were born and became soldiers in the battle against the Horrors.

Cruz's story took a turn for the worst as the government initiated a project called 'Queen'. She explains that the whole purpose of the project was eliminate the thirst for blood aspect from Revenants as if they become thirsty for blood they become monsters, okay so the whole turning people into vampire soldiers might've not been the best idea for her world.

But what shock Minato the most was the fact that Cruz was the main test subject for project Queen and what surprise him the most was that she volunteered to be a test subject and soon after is where her story got dark.

After constant tests and experiments something happen to Cruz, she felt something inside of her a feeling, a desire for something she didn't want.

Cruz felt something knowing at her own being making her crave death, destruction, blood. Week by week, day by day Cruz felt her own sanity slipping away giving way to these dark thoughts until she could no longer hold them back.

It was a battle that Cruz couldn't win and once she lost untold death and destruction came with her being a walking disaster.

Innocents dead, homes destroyed, families slaughtered, Cruz regretted all of it, but the one thing she greatly regrets is killing her best friend.

In the end Cruz was killed by the Remnants, but she didn't care because that was what Cruz wanted to be free from this curse so she wouldn't hurt anybody anymore.

Hearing her story Minato felt sorry for her, all Cruz ever wanted was to help humanity, but instead fate made her into a monster.

With her story told, Minato told Cruz his.

Minato told her what he could remember from his life. He couldn't tell her much about his life with his parents, after the car crash the life he had with his parents were a complete blur. So the only thing he could tell her was the life after.

There wasn't much he could tell her in his years growing up. Everything was basically the same, that was until he returned home to Port Island.

He told her everything in great detail, the time he had at school, the clubs he joined, his friends, there wasn't a single thing he left out about it. He felt as though after hearing story he would attempt to lighten the mood with his.

While his story about school help Cruz is some way, he regretted that he had to tell about the Dark Hour and Tartarus. He told her about how he and his friends fought against the shadows that roam the tower of demise and how they thought that the only way to end it was to destroy the Arcana Shadows that only appear on the full moon.

Later he told her about how he and his friends discovered the truth behind the dark hour and the ancient prophecy of the 'Fall', later came the betrayal by someone his friends thought they could trust, to the battle against Strega, next the death of a friend and the death of the father of another friend.

But next came the painful part, next he told her about his battle against the dark goddess and his sacrifice. Although he saved the world, the painful thing about it wad that he had to leave his friends in order to do it.

After he told her his story, Minato saw a glimmer of hope flash before her eyes and he knew what she was going to say.

So before she could say anything, Minato held his hand up stopping her.

"I know what you are going to say." Minato said. "Unfortunately, I cannot help you."

The girl's face saddens at this.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because my body is gone, and my soul is trap here." Minato stated the fact. "I couldn't help you even if I wanted too."

"B-but there has to be something you can do." She pleaded.

Minato wish he could tell some words that would comfort her but unfortunately, he had nothing to say to her but the truth.

The fact will remain that he is stuck as a door.

"**Actually there is something you can do."**

The two turned to the voice and out from the void came Minato's ultimate persona, Messiah.

Also coming out from the void were the Personas of his friends. There was Juno, Caesar, Castor, Cerberus, Artemisia, Isis, Kala-Nemi, Athena, Trismegistus or Trig as some would call him, along with his initial Persona Orpheus and Thanatos.

"Messiah, everyone." Minato greeted in which they responded in kind.

"So…these are your Personas?" Cruz ask curiously seeing them and a bit nerved by their appearance.

"Yes they are, they 're the ones that keep me company to pass the day." Minato responded.

"**It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Cruz." **Messiah said giving a light bow. It was no surprise that he bowed, Messiah was always a humble persona.

"**Greetings"**

"**A pleasure to meet."**

"**Hey."**

"**Hi"**

"**Hello."**

"…"

"**BARK!"**

The Persona gave their own personal greeting to the girl while the girl herself gave a small wave to all of them.

"Messiah you said that there is a way." Minato said

"**Yes there is."**

Holding his hand out Messiah produce a blue tarot card floating aimlessly in his hand but unlike any other tarot card this one was completely blank.

"The Universe." Minato said as he saw the tarot card.

"**Yes do you remember what Igor said to you?" **Messiah ask him.

How could Minato forget, it was in the last meeting he had with him and Elizabeth. Right before he faced the Goddess Nyx, he was brought to the Velvet Room one last time.

It was there that Igor revealed the true power he wielded, a power like no other, a power that made him the first of his kind to wield, the power that allowed him to be a god.

"Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for me now." Minato quoted Igor's words.

"**That's right. The Universe Arcana allows you to do more than what you were capable of." **Messiah told him.

"**With this power you can bring upon miracles, turn imagination into reality, and warp the very fabric of existence." **Messiah said. **"In other words, the Universe is quite literally in your hands."**

"But…if that's true then shouldn't I've been able to defeat Nyx?" He ask.

"**Minato, this is the first time such a power existed, no one not even us knows it's full potential." **Trig said.

"**Trig is right…surprisingly(Hey!) power like is unimaginable, many would kill to have power like this." **Isis said. **"From what I've seen you've only grasped a mere fraction of its full power."**

"But my sacrifice, me turning into the Great Seal was all I could at the time." Minato said.

"**That's because you weren't using your head Minato. A General of an army must know his options before deciding on a battle strategy." **Caesar stated. **"You only thought of one option when you were granted an infinite number of them."**

"**In layman's term the only limit to the Universe Arcana was your own imagination." **Isis clarified.

"**Yeah Minato you could've done anything with this power but instead you turn yourself into a door for Pete sake." **Trig said.

"**Everyone let's not forget he did just obtain this power on the spot." **Juno defended. **"And there was a lot going on in his mind at that point."**

"**What do you mean there was a lot going on? He was facing Nyx herself with the clothes on his back and his sword in hand, I pretty sure he wasn't thinking of tomorrows lunch." **Trig told her.

"**Guys we're getting off topic here!" **Isis said getting everyone's attention.

"**Oh right."**

"**I'm sorry."**

'**Sign' "Any who Minato with the Universe Arcana you should be able to help Cruz's world." **

"**Yeah Minato so if a cute girl is asking for your help, can you really say no to that face." **Trig said pointing to Cruz.

Cruz blush at the comment and promptly turned her head away.

"**So Cruz if the likely chance that Minato does this for you, just know that he expects something in return." **Trig continued to mess with her.

"**Trig." **Isis warned but was ignored.

"But I have nothing to give him." Cruz said.

"**You could give him your virginity." **Trig said only for him to get smack in the head. **"Ow what the hell woman!?"**

"**Did you seriously just tell her to offer Minato her VIRGINITY!?" **Isis shouted in rage.

"**Yeah so, if Minato doing this then he should get something out of it." **Trig said.

"**You do know that Artemisia is right there." **She said pointing at the Queen who had her whip ready.

"**Alright alright I'll back off, it's just that… well Minato died a virgin." **Trig whisper into her ear.

"**And that's a bad thing?" **She asked.

"**Well yeah he died before he got to experience one of the greatest pleasures ever!" **Trig shouted.

"**You're unbelievable." **Isis said shaking her head.

Minato and Cruz watch he exchange between the two. To Minato it was just back at the dormitory the arguments between Yukari and Junpei, but as for Cruz she was blushing at what Trig said to give away her virginity to a boy she just met.

"What can we do?" Minato ask bringing everyone back to topic.

"**Well I can't say that merely using the Universe Arcana will work is this case." **Messiah said.

"**Messiah is right Minato." **Isis said. **"For this to work you will need a medium, a catalyst if you will to help you properly channel the energy, in your case your mortal body would've suffice."**

"**But Minato's body is gone, and we can't do anything as we're made entirely out of thoughts." **Juno stated.

"**I know that but still Minato will need something to channel the Universe otherwise this wouldn't work, but that's not even the most important thing to be concern about." **

"What do you mean?" Minato ask.

"**Isis is referring to the Great Seal." **Juno told him but this only question marks to his head and even Cruz.

"**Allow me to explain, the Great Seal requires a soul to be its Gatekeeper Minato, without a soul to hold it Nyx will be release and Erebus will complete his purpose by bringing the Fall." **Juno explained.

"**Yeah Minato, all the hard work you put into stopping that will be for nothing if no one's holding the fort." **Trig says.

"**Minato we don't have many options for this, in order for you to help Cruz's world someone will have to take your place here as Gatekeeper, you can't do both." **Artemisia told him**.**

Hearing all this Minato knew that his personas were right, even though he just met Cruz he wanted to help her after hearing the state her world was in. Despite the fact the Cruz's world was like his, it wasn't and obviously he had no obligation to help Cruz or her world. But inside his heart he wanted to help no matter what.

'Sign' since when did Minato grow a savior complex?

But the real problem he had was Cruz taking his place as Gatekeeper. The very thought of someone else taking his burden was something he didn't want for anyone.

Seeing his discomfort one persona knew what Minato was thinking.

"**You don't want her to be alone." **Messiah figured.

"No I don't." Minato said. "Unlike Cruz I have all of you to keep me company, when I thought that it was only me and Erebus in this realm, I thought that I was alone but then all of you came and comfort me making my time not as bleak as I thought it'll be."

"But Cruz has no one she'll be alone."

The Personas understood this without question. Cruz wasn't like him or any other Persona user, at the users had their Personas to keep them company in their private hours, but for a person like Cruz who didn't have a Persona, someone to talk too then surely it was possible that she would go insane from the isolation and constant pain she would receive from Erebus.

"**But without a soul to hold the seal we're fresh out of options then." **Trig said.

"**Not exactly." **Isis said garnering everyone's attention.

"**What do you mean?" **Kala-Nemi ask.

'**Sign' "Look I have an idea, I don't know if it'll work but it seems like our only option."**

"**Well what is it?" **Caesar ask.

"**My idea is that Minato uses Cruz as a medium to channel the Universe Arcana and BEFORE anyone says anything." **Isis glared at everyone daring for one of them to protest before giving out the rest of her plan.

"**I would like to say the Great Seal needs a complete soul to power it." **She says.

"**Meaning?"** Athena ask almost getting an idea of where this is going.

"**Meaning that Minato can use the Universe Arcana to take a piece of Cruz soul and in return Cruz would get a piece of his this way both of them will have a complete soul."**

"**Isis how exactly does this fix the whole Minato doesn't want Cruz to be alone deal?"**

"**They'll be connected idiot. With both of them having a piece of each other's soul they'll be able to experience what the other person is going through. Cruz would see what Minato sees and vice versa."**

"So she'll be like the rest of you where you are able to see my experience without being able to do anything unless summoned." Minato concluded.

"**Yes exactly like that except for the summoning part."**

"**Well what are we waiting for let's get to it!" **Trig said.

"**Alright I'll begin the process now, Minato stand in front of Cruz." **Isis instructed.

Minato did as he was told and stood in front of Cruz, the girl showing signs of some sort of anticipation.

"**Okay now the two of you join hands." **The two did as they were instructed and held each other hands.

Cruz look a bit flustered when her hands touch Minato's and interlock them while Minato look completely indifferent about it.

"**Okay now Minato I want you to focus." **Isis said placing her hands on his shoulders. **"Carefully now tap into the Universe Arcana, do not try to control its power but instead let it flow through you."**

Minato did as he was instructed. Closing his eyes he tap into the power of the Universe Arcana, he knew that he had to be careful, without a body to help him channel the power things could go horribly wrong, not just for him but for the girl in front of him as well.

At first there was nothing but then slowly but surely Minato could feel the power of the universe flow through him. It first came to him as small dropletsof water then a slow stream, the waters of the stream were calm at first but they started to pick up speed, soon the calm waters rustle, they toss and turn as the slow stream became a raging river. But this whole thing what nothing more than a dam holding back the entire ocean and once that dam broke, the power of the Universe came flooding through.

The feeling of the Universe flowing through has happen only once in his life and that as when he confronted Nyx.

Minato felt overwhelm by the power he was feeling, he felt as though the Universe would burst forth consuming everything like a flood coming a burying everything in its liquid body, but Minato wouldn't allow it. Like before with Nyx, Minato concentrated the flow of power within him instead of the power running rampant he made it act on the command of his thoughts making it do the one thing he wanted at the moment and soon it happen he felt a piece of himself leave him and flow right into Cruz while he felt something else enter his body, a foreign power he had no knowledge of.

But whatever this power was Minato felt his body being affected in more ways than one and soon light engulf the entire area. No one bother to shield their eyes as the light came to quick for any of them to react.

After the light vanish everyone stood where they were, and they all look at Minato and Cruz and if they could show facial expressions then most of them would show a shock one with Cruz being the only one showing it.

"**Uh Minato." **Isis called out worryingly.

"What?"

"**Look." **She said as she conjured up a mirror and placed it in front of him.

Minato look at himself through the reflection and what he saw took him a few steps back.

In the mirror he saw himself, he was still in his school uniform but instead of the appearance he died as he looked as if he grew up two more years.

His hair was longer that it reaches his shoulders while still covering his right eye. His body became more develop as there were clear signs of muscle mass on his arms making his arms akin to that of a lightweight boxer. His face became a bit longer and mature, not only that but he was taller as well roughly about six feet and three inches with his school uniform barely fit him.

"**Woah Minato you're taller now, well that's not really a bad thing it's just wow." **Trig said some of the other Personas agreeing with him.

"**I agree you're taller than Castor's user." **Caesar commented to which the referred knight gave a small grunt.

"**And has become more handsome." **Juno said giving a small giggle.

Juno then saw that everyone was giving her looks.

"**Oh don't be so surprise everyone we all know my little girl has feelings for him, and since I'm her Persona I'm bound to feel it as well." **Juno stated reminding them of Fuuka.

It wasn't that much of a secret to everyone that Fuuka had a major crush on Minato, but that's a story for another time.

"**But did the transfer work?" **Artemisia ask.

"**Yes it work, I detect Minato's soul but also a fragment of Cruz's inside of him." **Juno said. **"The same can be said for Cruz herself, the transfer was a complete success."**

"**Oh yeah I'm pretty sure that Minato's new look wasn't any indicator either." **Trig told them.

"**Shut up Trig."**

With the process complete a grand door appeared in front of everyone with floral design all around it.

"**Well look like this is your ride." **Trig said.

"**Are you sure you're ready for this Minato?" **Artemisia ask and everyone wanted to know as well.

"I am." He replied.

"**Then." **Messiah said placing a hand on his shoulder. **"There is nothing else stopping you, when you step through those doors always know that we will be by your side."**

"**Oh Minato." **Juno came and hug like a mother as she brought his close and rub the back of head holding him tight. **"Always remember to call us to make to let us know you're alright."**

"**Juno it's not like he's leaving us; like what Messiah said we'll always be with him." **Trig said.

"**I know but it's nice to enjoy the feeling like when birds finally leave the nest." **Juno said.

"**Well whatever happens we'll always have your back Minato." **Trig said.

"**Yeah with us around there nothing you can't handle!" **Kala-Nemi said happily.

"Hm thank you everyone." Minato said before going to the door.

"Minato." The boy felt his hand being grab, turning around he look at Cruz.

"Please…save my world." She begs.

Cruz soon felt a hand on her shoulder, she looks to see Minato's blue eyes meet her red ones. Once their eyes met Cruz although only saw the blank look he always had, she saw the determination behind them telling her that he won't fail.

With that, she let go of his hand and allowed him to proceed.

Feeling his hand on the doorknob, he could feel his heart racing in anticipation, the feeling of wonder the moment he opens. Minato has already finish one journey, but now he going to embark on another. With his resolve renewed, he twisted the handle and walked through.

The moment he steps through that door, Minato would truly see the state of the world Cruz called home.

**A/N**

**Hey everybody this is Nicdragon8 coming out with a new story called Code: Savior.**

**When I started playing Code: Vein I couldn't help but see that in the prologue everything Cruz said was just like what a Wild Card is, so that got me going.**

**Yeah so Minato would be in this one following the main story because you know he's stuck as Great Seal, good for plot purposes, authors prefer him for this type of stuff you know the usual for Persona crossovers.**

**Okay in all honesty this was not a great start for me, I look over on how I was going to approach this chapter, I wanted the Personas to give their bits, have Minato and Cruz form a bond. This was not a great start for me I had to go over this chapter a bunch of times for it be constructed good and even with this chapter it still feels terrible.**

**This is what Beta readers are for, unfortunately I don't have one. So I may rewrite this in the future.**

**When I started writing this I had to look at some of the stories about Minato going to another world when some of them don't even explain how he got there, he was just there.**

**There will be a pairing in this.**

**Also, it's the start of the Spring Semester and my schedule is pack with classes so my time for writing will delayed a lot.**

**But since this is the new year there will be new stories I plan to write.**

**So anyway like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

**This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


End file.
